


I'll Be Close Behind

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Collars, Dom/sub, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Male Slash, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean-Eric, a Dom, has been attracted to Daniel, a submissive, since their junior racing days. But he hasn't ever made a move because racing has always been the focus and sharing that much of yourself with a rival is only ever a bad idea. After their first year as Toro Rosso teammates is problem-free, Jean-Eric makes his move, sure of what he wants, but does Daniel want something as long-term as Jean-Eric has in mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set in an alternate universe where our boys still race but everyone is either a Dom or a sub. It's set in the same universe as my Rob/Felipe fic [Chain Of Fools](http://archiveofourown.org/works/788426), but you don't have to read that one first if you don't want to.
> 
> The fic's title is a lyric from the song 'I Will Follow You Into The Dark' by Death Cab For Cutie. Huge love to whisper_roar for the betaing and encouraging enthusiasm. Thanks so much <3
> 
> **Warning** : Dom/sub culture & lifestyle, collars.

 

 

When Jean-Eric revealed that he'd like to Dom Daniel, Daniel flushed and looked at him in complete disbelief. Jean-Eric frowned, was it really such a shock? Daniel looked like he was on the edge of laughing, not the reaction that Jean-Eric had been hoping for. He was a good Dom, confident in his dynamic, and he had never completely hidden his attraction to Daniel, had he? He'd simply played it down while finding his feet in Toro Rosso, not wanting to unbalance the team. Daniel knew this, yes?

 

 

“I'm sorry,” Daniel spoke quickly. “Of course I'd...I'm sorry, I'm just in total shock. _You_ want _me_?”

 

 

Jean-Eric's frown deepened; now it sounded like Daniel did not believe his own worth, particularly in comparison to Jean-Eric's. That would not do. He stepped into Daniel's personal space and lifted a hand to the sub's cheek, keeping the movement gentle. Daniel's eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into Jean-Eric's touch beautifully. Jean-Eric smiled, heat uncoiling deep inside of him. This was why he'd already talked to Franz, explaining that he wanted to claim Daniel and that since they'd managed a year of being teammates without any problems, there could be very few objections. Franz had agreed and said that if Daniel was agreeable, then he saw no problems, as long as the drivers were able to continue working side-by-side as equals. Jean-Eric had nodded, that was an absolute. He would have it no other way, he always wanted to beat Daniel on track and he would do so because he was the better driver not because he, as a Dom, had ordered his sub teammate to give him the lead.

 

 

“Don't ask stupid questions,” his tone was teasing and Daniel smiled in response, pushing slightly at Jean-Eric's chest but clearly not wanting him to move away, so Jean-Eric didn't. “The want has always been there, but we are teammates first and that needed to be strong before I made any offers.”

 

 

Daniel nodded his understanding. “Team first.”

 

 

Exactly. Most people working in F1 expected to Dom or sub with those who were also part of the business, they spent most of their time with colleagues after all. Some drivers had even managed long-term relationships with each other – Jenson had claimed Seb a couple of years ago and despite the fact that they were both fighting for the same championship in the full glare of the media spotlight, their relationship was strong.

 

 

Christian – who was the Red Bull team Dom as well as the team principal – had sat Daniel and Jean-Eric down when they'd first been signed and had told them to talk to Franz whenever they were thinking of seeing someone, even if it was just for one night. Safety was all, and the press were always sniffing around. Franz, as the Toro Rosso Dom, had to approve anyone that Daniel wanted to see seriously. Daniel wore a Toro Rosso collar for his protection and because some Doms could have ulterior motives. In this business, such a thing happened too often. It made Jean-Eric curse; subs were to be valued for themselves, not as rungs on a ladder. They were to be cherished.

 

 

He had been attracted to Daniel when they'd first met in the lower formulas but they'd been young and entirely focused on racing, the way it should be. When they ended up on the same F1 team and Jean-Eric had felt that familiar heat burning in his chest, he had made a promise to himself – racing had to come first, he would not be able to give a submissive the attention they deserved until he was more comfortable and established in the team. Then, if they could work well and equally on the same team, he would have what he'd wanted for years.

 

 

Jean-Eric brushed a thumb across Daniel’s tempting lips, enjoying how Daniel’s breathing hitched. So beautiful.

 

 

“This is a good thing. We work hard, our dynamics do not interfere, so now we can try this.” Jean-Eric dipped closer so that he was now speaking practically next to Daniel’s cheekbone, the words blossoming on soft young skin. “I cannot wait for you to be on your knees for me.”

 

 

Daniel shuddered and Jean-Eric let his lips slide against the other man’s cheek before he straightened out and put a little distance between them, his hand still cradling Daniel’s face. Daniel’s eyes had darkened and he looked overwhelmed and so very ready.

 

 

“Jev…”

 

 

Jean-Eric shook his head. “Talk to Franz, is important for you to discuss this. Then come find me.”

 

 

Daniel’s smile was full of its usual twinkle. “Is that an order?”

 

 

Jean-Eric brushed his fingers against Daniel’s cheek for a final time before letting his hand fall away. Daniel looked gratifyingly disappointed.

 

 

“It will be.”

 

 

Then he quickly walked off because if he’d stayed there without touching Daniel, his discipline would have been severely tested.

 

 

*

 

 

Jean-Eric’s conversation with Franz about Daniel had not taken place recently, it had happened the year before, when Jean-Eric had first joined the team. Franz had been in his office and had been discussing something with a sub mechanic who, in the presence of two Doms, had ducked his head automatically when leaving the room. Franz had not been surprised to see Jean-Eric.

 

 

“Daniel, I assume?” he had guessed with a genial smile and raised eyebrow.

 

 

Jean-Eric had smiled as he’d sat down. “I’m so obvious?”

 

 

“Maybe. It’s a good thing, I’d rather know than have to guess who you’re aiming for.”

 

 

Of course. Franz had to deal with the media whenever high-profile members of his team, namely the drivers, chose companions. It could be unpleasant – as Stefano had found when dealing with Fernando’s exploits being splashed across the media. Thankfully Mark had finally taken a firm hand with the Spaniard and had claimed him, so things had been much calmer for Ferrari as a result. It reflected well on the whole sport when one of their biggest and tempestuous stars settled in a strong relationship.

 

 

Jean-Eric did not want another Dom claiming Daniel and he'd told Franz his opinion – that he wanted to be sure that they could function as teammates first, for a whole season, and only then would he ask for Daniel as his submissive, hoping that it would lead to a claiming. Franz had nodded, liking the logic and how Jean-Eric had thought it out, putting the team first.

 

 

“Of course he will be popular; I have requests already for his time. I will not prevent him from enjoying what he needs.”

 

 

Hot jealousy had lanced through Jean-Eric but he had nodded, understanding. He would not starve himself of submissives during the year, he had basic needs that needed fulfilment, and logically so did Daniel. But it still galled him to think of Daniel enjoying such pleasure with another, a sign of how deep his affection for the sub ran.

 

 

So the agreement had been made and now, Jean-Eric was waiting for Daniel’s reply. He called his parents to update them, they had known of his interest in Daniel for many years. After all, they had been present when he had been a teenager overspilling with hormones and eyes that had often fixed on Daniel. His mother, submissive and no doubt wearing the beautiful silver pendant necklace that her Dom husband had given her when he’d officially claimed her, laughed a little.

 

 

“At last.”

 

 

Jean-Eric laughed with her. “It may not be a claiming but...”

 

 

“But you want it to be.”

 

 

Jean-Eric nodded, knowing that she'd hear the gesture. He really did want it to be. He'd Dommed some beautiful submissives since becoming part of Toro Rosso and had enjoyed almost all of them, but his thoughts afterwards had always strayed quickly back to Daniel. It was a good sign. Had the same thing happened to Daniel, when he'd been submitting to others?

 

 

He didn't say much more, but that was fine. His mother understood.

 

 

*

 

 

Two days later, when they were deep into their pre-season prep, Daniel showed up at Jean-Eric's flat. Jean-Eric was looking through his schedule – all the usual PR and the slog of a training schedule and so many meetings – and smiled slightly as Daniel entered the room. He glanced up; Daniel was in baggy jeans and a navy-blue hoodie. The thing that strangely caught Jean-Eric's attention was Daniel's bare feet. Daniel looked hopeful and eager and....Jean-Eric raised an eyebrow in clear question. He would not assume, that always led to trouble.

 

 

Daniel fidgeted a little, his gaze slipping downwards before sliding back up towards Jean-Eric's face. Good. “Is the offer still open?”

 

 

Jean-Eric's smile flickered into existence again and he gestured to the floor near his feet. “On your knees.”

 

 

Daniel immediately dropped to the floor and crawled to Jean-Eric's side. He was all eager sinew and shining beautiful eyes. As soon as Daniel was close enough, Jean-Eric slid a hand to the nape of his neck and squeezed to show his pleasure. Daniel bit out a groan, it was gorgeous to hear.

 

 

Daniel gracefully folded his legs and allowed Jean-Eric to guide him into resting his head against the Dom's thigh. Jean-Eric left his hand on Daniel's neck and continued working through his team papers. Daniel very quickly went pliant, his eyes closed and his entire body curved towards Jean-Eric. His submission was beautiful, it didn't seem too studied, it was all gorgeous instinct. Jean-Eric dug pleased fingers into Daniel's neck and smiled at the noises that Daniel made in response.

 

 

They stayed that way for almost three-quarters of an hour, until Jean-Eric had finished his paperwork. Then he set it aside and hauled Daniel up onto the couch beside him. Daniel moved a little stiffly but tucked himself eagerly into Jean-Eric's side, his face pressed against Jean-Eric's neck. Jean-Eric made sure that the sub rehydrated and ran an affectionate hand through Daniel's rumpled curls, smiling at how Daniel leaned into the touch.

 

 

“This is your choice?”

 

 

Daniel nodded. “Yeah, I...I might have been thinking about it for a while too, you know, off and on.”

 

 

Jean-Eric grinned, viscerally satisfied. “I won't share you.”

 

 

“Greedy.”

 

 

There was a familiar teasing tone to Daniel's reply and Jean-Eric tugged at his hair a little tightly. He liked Daniel's buoyant personality, though of course he'd have to learn what was acceptable to Jean-Eric and what wasn't. Jean-Eric was looking forward to teaching him.

 

 

“I don't want to be shared anyway,” Daniel added.

 

 

Jean-Eric mentally made a note. Some submissives and Doms enjoyed having other partners in bed with them, but Jean-Eric had always liked to focus solely on his sub. It was pleasing to know that he and Daniel meshed on that point. Another good sign.

 

 

Daniel didn’t seem too deep into his subspace, but was clearly still very content. Jean-Eric smiled down at him. “You needed this.”

 

 

Daniel nodded. “You know how busy this week has been, mate.”

 

 

True, the season would soon start and already the hectic pace of F1 life was rushing to overwhelm them. Having someone to unwind with could only be a positive thing. Jean-Eric hoped that was not the sole reason Daniel had accepted his offer. It was time to put his cards on the table.

 

 

He tipped Daniel's chin upwards, fingers stroking soft skin. “I’ve wanted to claim you for a long time.”

 

 

Daniel's eyes widened. “Really?”

 

 

Jean-Eric smiled and leaned down to press a single kiss to Daniel's lips. “Really. So if there are no difficulties, I wish to put my own collar here.”

 

 

His fingers caressed where the simple snug Toro Rosso collar embraced Daniel's neck. The leather was burnished blue and red with the familiar bull insignia on the right-hand side. Jean-Eric had already decided that he wouldn't want a necklace or bracelet for his claim on Daniel, he wanted a collar, something high-quality. The thought made heat build up inside him.

 

 

Daniel looked a little heated too, though there was some other emotion hidden away there as well that Jean-Eric couldn't quite discern. “I...wow.”

 

 

Jean-Eric chuckled and pressed his mouth to Daniel's, nipping at Daniel's bottom lip and growling his approval when Daniel yielded so easily, opening his mouth to Jean-Eric's tongue. They exchanged heated kisses for long moments, Daniel twitching a little, clearly wanting to wrap his arms around Jean-Eric but not doing so since he didn't have permission.

 

 

Jean-Eric gentled the kiss and stroked at Daniel's neck. “Very good.”

 

 

Daniel flushed with pleasure at the praise and nestled into Jean-Eric's touch. Jean-Eric revelled in the submissive's warmth and closeness, at the trust he was displaying. It was even better than Jean-Eric had imagined, and exactly what he wanted.

 

 

“Thank you, sir.”

 

 

Perfect. Jean-Eric squeezed Daniel's neck again. “Come on.”

 

 

Daniel grumbled at having to move but allowed himself to be led into Jean-Eric's bedroom where Jean-Eric prodded him into sitting on the large haphazardly-made bed.

 

 

“You can sleep with or without underwear.”

 

 

Daniel glanced up, something mischievous twisting his mouth. “What would you prefer, sir?”

 

 

Jean-Eric peeled off his own t-shirt and unbuckled his jeans without ceremony, Daniel's expression immediately began showing signs of hunger. Jean-Eric stepped a little closer, watching as Daniel's hands twitched towards Jean-Eric's hips. Jean-Eric smiled and indicated for the submissive to go ahead. Daniel nodded his thanks and let out a noisy breath as he touched Jean-Eric's bare skin.

 

 

“I would always have you naked.”

 

 

Daniel let out a very pleasing noise, which only increased when Jean-Eric cupped his chin and pressed his thumb into Daniel's mouth. Daniel sucked at it with a moan that made Jean-Eric harden quickly. Daniel smiled around the thumb.

 

 

“Can I...?”

 

 

Jean-Eric dragged his thumb out, enjoying the whimper he got in response, and pinched his hand a little tighter around Daniel's chin. “Can you what?”

 

 

Daniel swallowed but held Jean-Eric's gaze and asked in a raw but strong voice. “Can I suck your cock, sir?”

 

 

Fuck. Jean-Eric could feel heat slice through him at Daniel's words. He would love Daniel's lips between his thighs, but Daniel's blinks were slow and he was clearly in need of rest first. And Jean-Eric was a good Dom, so, regretfully, he shook his head. Before he could speak though Daniel made a broken sound and leaned forward to mouth at Jean-Eric's calf. It sent a jolt through Jean-Eric and he quickly pushed Daniel away. Disobedience wasn't to be tolerated.

 

 

“Please, sir, please. I want to...”

 

 

“You disobeyed.”

 

 

His tone was hard and Daniel made a sorry-sounding noise, his eyes big and round and pleading. He had to deepen his trust here; he had to believe that Jean-Eric knew what was best for him. That was what a claiming was, allowing a Dom to take the lead in everything and trusting that they would do what was best for the submissive.

 

 

Jean-Eric shook his head. “You cannot disobey like that. It doesn't please me.”

 

 

Daniel bit his lip, clearly desperate to spill over with apologies. But he'd learned his lesson and so stayed quiet; Jean-Eric smiled just a fraction and nudged a knuckle against Daniel's lush mouth.

 

 

“We are only just starting so I will be lenient. Until I say so, no more touching.”

 

 

A disappointed whimper escaped Daniel, a feeling that Jean-Eric himself silently echoed but this was important – if this was to work between them, Daniel had to learn where the lines were and Jean-Eric needed to enforce them. Daniel was no virgin submissive, he was well-thought of for his racing and for the fact that he made good and regular Dom choices, ensuring that he was in the best shape possible for work. Perhaps he waited to read interest first before approaching a Dom, maybe that was why he'd never asked Jean-Eric, as well as for the sake of maintaining a good team dynamic.

 

 

Jean-Eric nodded his head down towards the bed. “Take a sleep, yes? You need to rest, and no touching yourself.”

 

 

Daniel huffed a little and swayed close to Jean-Eric but he was careful not to touch. Good boy. Jean-Eric would be sure to tell him so after he’d slept.

 

 

“Permission to be honest, sir?”

 

 

Jean-Eric smiled. “Honest? Always.”

 

 

Because how could any kind of Dom and sub interaction, private or otherwise, trulywork if there was no honesty? Daniel smiled back, clearly glad to hear it.

 

 

“This sucks, sir.”

 

 

Jean-Eric laughed and moved a little closer, though they still did not touch. “Perhaps it will, if you are pleasing.”

 

 

Daniel moaned deep in his throat and gave Jean-Eric a big-eyed look before getting to his feet. Jean-Eric walked resolutely out of the room, not looking back as he said. “Strip and sleep.”

 

 

“Sir.”

 

 

Pausing only to drag on an old pair of gym shorts, Jean-Eric gathered up his team paperwork. He couldn’t help smiling, Daniel was here and he was learning the obedience that Jean-Eric wanted from him. It felt good, like something was settling inside Jean-Eric at a deeper level than he usually felt with submissives. But he had always known that Daniel was special.

 

 

He took a quick look inside the bedroom - despite Daniel’s upset at the order, he was already sleeping, his breaths deep and even with a hint of snoring that made Jean-Eric laugh quietly, unable to stop himself from taking a quick picture to set as his phone's background.

 

 

*

 

 

It had been a few hours and Daniel was still asleep. Jean-Eric had already called his parents to give them the good news that things seemed to be working out very well between him and Daniel, his mother had sounded very smug afterwards. Jean-Eric thumbed the speed-dial; there was somebody else he should call too.

 

 

“Jean, I’m surprised to hear from you,” Franz sounded like he was smiling.

 

 

“Is no problem here, Daniel needed some discipline and some sleep, then perhaps you will not hear from us.”

 

 

Franz laughed. “He was excited, you are a lucky man.”

 

 

Jean-Eric’s smile softened, he wished that he’d been present when Daniel had gone to talk to Franz. “Is there…he was not worried about anything?”

 

 

“I do not think so. You are friends, yes? He said he couldn’t believe you were so interested in him, he was very overwhelmed. But he was clear, he wants to give you his submission.”

 

 

Heat wound through Jean-Eric, Daniel was always so open and honest. Jean-Eric admired that about him.

 

 

“Thank you, Franz.”

 

 

They were simple words that encompassed a lot. Franz chuckled.

 

 

“Don’t thank me yet, you damage him…”

 

 

There was no need to finish the threat. Jean-Eric would deserve punishment if he hurt Daniel.

 

 

“But I think a claiming is more likely,” Franz continued. “Keep me informed.”

 

 

It was a command more than a request, a superior giving a reasonable order to a subordinate, so Jean-Eric did not bristle. It was an understandable thing for Franz to say, he did not want the personal time that his drivers spent together to unbalance them in their jobs. If all went well, they would become even better on track.

 

 

Franz had hung up, he was a busy man and now that he'd been reassured by Jean-Eric, he would concentrate on the many other issues that he regularly dealt with as part of his job. Jean-Eric had other things to focus on too. Stretching once, he rose to his feet and stripped off his shorts. Daniel had slept well for long enough and if he was awake, then he was waiting for Jean-Eric to tell him what was to happen next, a pleasing scenario.

 

 

When Jean-Eric made his way into the bedroom, he found Daniel stirring, eyes still heavy with sleep, mouth smiling a smile which widened when he caught sight of Jean-Eric.

 

 

“Wow, now that's a view to wake up to.”

 

 

Jean-Eric smiled back, moving closer. Daniel’s eyes followed him hungrily. Jean- Eric palmed his cock lazily in response, smirking a little as Daniel moaned. Jean-Eric beckoned him over, a command that Daniel very quickly obeyed, scrambling over the duvet. Jean-Eric’s hand almost touched Daniel’s head.

 

 

“You slept?”

 

 

Daniel nodded eagerly. Jean-Eric’s hand curled into Daniel’s hair. “You did not touch yourself?”

 

 

Daniel’s expression showed just how unhappy he was with how well he’d followed that instruction. Jean-Eric chuckled and curved his hand down Daniel’s cheek. Daniel sighed happily, his whole body relaxing at Jean-Eric’s touch. It was exactly what Jean-Eric needed to see.

 

 

“Good boy.”

 

 

His voice was husky and low and Daniel made a hungry wanting noise. “Please, Jev, sir.”

 

 

“What?”

 

 

Daniel looked up at him, so wonderfully needy. “Please let me suck your cock. God, I've been dreaming about it, I couldn't stop...please.”

 

 

Jean-Eric breathed in sharply – Daniel was dangerous for his control, but he had earned a reward. So Jean-Eric nodded and tugged at Daniel's hair gently.

 

 

“Just your mouth. Let me hear you.”

 

 

Daniel licked his lips and shuffled a little closer so that he could nuzzle Jean-Eric's thighs before swallowing down the waiting cock. Jean-Eric tightened his grip in Daniel's hair, the submissive hadn't even attempted to tease Jean-Eric, he had obeyed the simple order and was now moaning around the Dom's cock. He looked entirely happy, his throat working greedily, his noises obscene and only making Jean-Eric harder. His hips bucked, but Daniel didn't choke. Jean-Eric didn't hesitate in pushing his hips harder, taking up a punishing rhythm.

 

 

His fingers dug in hard through Daniel's hair, the submissive forcing his own hands down onto the bed in order to follow Jean-Eric's 'mouth only' instruction. Jean-Eric hissed out a string of French curses, which only made Daniel moan louder. So the submissive had a thing for Jean-Eric's native tongue – very gratifying to know.

 

 

“So good,” Jean-Eric forced out. “Do not come.”

 

 

Daniel whined around him but his suction didn't let up and Jean-Eric could feel the pressure building, about to reach that perfect peak. He jerked his hips harder.

 

 

“Swallow.”

 

 

Daniel did, and did not look disgusted by the taste. Jean-Eric's hand fell to Daniel's neck for a squeeze before guiding Daniel forward again to lick up the spillage. Daniel moaned out his approval, his tongue thorough and adoring.

 

 

“Better than dreams?” Jean-Eric asked, amused and thoroughly satisfied.

 

 

Daniel grinned. “Mmmm, pretty much.”

 

 

He didn't ask to come or look too impatient about it. Jean-Eric pushed Daniel so that he fell willingly back on the bed, Jean-Eric quickly joining him to aggressively claim his mouth. The taste made him moan, he could taste himself on the submissive's tongue. Daniel kissed back just as eagerly, still not using his hands or arms, still following orders. It made more heat shoot through Jean-Eric's veins.

 

 

He broke the kiss and smiled. “You please me.”

 

 

Daniel's smile was small and glad, not his usual beam, it was something more personal and satisfied and Jean-Eric got to see it. “Thank you, sir.”

 

 

Jean-Eric kissed him again, a hand travelling down Daniel's body to explore the expanse of lean toned skin and muscle. Daniel twitched but still didn't reach for Jean-Eric; he was doing so well. Jean-Eric smiled into the kiss and without warning, wrapped his fingers around Daniel's cock. Daniel choked out a noise and pressed his face against Jean-Eric's neck, laving kisses there in a desperate sort of pleading thanks. He was using only his mouth, he was still obeying commands. Fuck, Jean-Eric was enjoying this.

 

 

He squeezed with enough firmness to make Daniel yelp. “Don't come until I say.”

 

 

“S-s-sir.”

 

 

Daniel's lower body practically lifted from the bed as Jean-Eric began a steady pace, taking careful observant note of all Daniel's reactions, how he responded to each movement. Daniel was so sensitive to the Dom's touches; it was little wonder that Daniel had never had trouble finding a willing Dom. Jean-Eric had every intention of discovering what touches Daniel was particularly sensitive to. He was looking forward to it immensely. He didn't want any other Dom to have that pleasure, not anymore.

 

 

It wasn't long before Daniel was clearly close to climaxing. Jean-Eric strung him out for a few moments more, then pulled back a little in order to get a full view.

 

 

“Now.”

 

 

Daniel let out a long and loud garbling of words, some of them probably curses, his hips thrusting as his expression screwed up with pleasure-pain. When he finally lay still, breathless and sweating, Jean-Eric didn't let go of Daniel's cock. He squeezed it a couple more times before lifting his come-splattered hand to his own lips and licking his fingers clean. Daniel keened, his eyes eager and dark. Jean-Eric ran a warm hand down Daniel's cheek, smiling when Daniel kissed at the passing fingers, before grabbing a handful of tissues from his nightstand to clean them both up. That objective achieved, he lay down beside Daniel and arranged the submissive to his liking, tucking Daniel under his chin, secure in his arms.

 

 

The heat inside Jean-Eric was sated for now, but he could feel it simmering, he would definitely want more of Daniel later. He was surer than ever that this was the submissive he wanted to claim. His grip on Daniel tightened.

 

 

“That was...God,” Daniel sounded extremely happy, maybe even a little wondering. “Yeah, okay, that was worth waiting for.”

 

 

Jean-Eric kissed Daniel's forehead. “There are more dreams to have, yes?”

 

 

Daniel almost hesitated, then he raised his head carefully, checking if Jean-Eric had any objections, which he didn't. To look on Daniel's face was always a pleasure. He had plans for that face.

 

 

“Jev, fuck yes, I want this to be more than a one-time thing, but...”

 

 

Jean-Eric cocked his head, taking in Daniel's posture, his wordlessness, that hint again of some hidden guarded emotion. It was unlike Daniel to be lost for words. Jean-Eric was good at reading body-language, it was a skill that every good Dom needed, and he knew Daniel, he could work out what Daniel was not saying.

 

 

“You haven't been claimed before.”

 

 

“I've had offers, but they always felt, I don't know...”

 

 

Daniel let out a frustrated breath. Jean-Eric secured a hand at the nape of Daniel's neck, it had seemed to steady the sub before. Sure enough, Daniel closed his eyes for a second and then opened them, able to speak again.

 

 

“Claimings are serious, exclusive – that I don't have a problem with, not with you. That's fucking awesome.”

 

 

Jean-Eric squeezed his neck, a little show of gratitude and pleasure, and Daniel shivered before continuing.

 

 

“But they’ve always felt like...they're long term and racing has always been the only permanent thing for me, you know? And there's so much fluidity here, changing teams can mean moving to another country and changing your whole life and I feel like a claiming might...it could affect my career, badly, pull my focus, maybe. I...”

 

 

He let out another frustrated breath and Jean-Eric leaned forward to press his forehead to Daniel's. Daniel was good friends with Mark, who had claimed Fernando, and Mark was a good strong Dom who handled Fernando beautifully, giving him the space and domination that he needed to function at his best. The claiming had been exactly what Fernando had needed, Mark too. How could Daniel be friends with them and think that a claiming would restrict him? He had to know that Jean-Eric was not the kind of Dom to limit a submissive's world or stall their career.

 

 

Perhaps it was something he had witnessed elsewhere? His parents? A friend? Jean-Eric had seen how some Doms could twist claimings into something ugly.

 

 

“Is nothing to be ashamed of,” Jean-Eric stated quietly. “Honesty is good. If you let me claim you without talking like this first, it is likely not to work. You see how Mark and Fernando work together, Jenson and Sebastian too. Claimings do not drag them or their careers down. To claim in the same business, perhaps it helps.”

 

 

Daniel nodded and looked at him intently. “If anyone was going to claim me, yeah, I'd want it to be you.”

 

 

Warmth quite different to the lust and heat unfurled inside Jean-Eric and he gently pressed his lips to Daniel's. Those words were precious, the truth of a submissive's heart and a touching depth of trust.

 

 

“Take your time,” Jean-Eric told him. “Though I would like if you did not see other Doms as you think about it.”

 

 

Daniel cracked a smile. “That's...yes, sir. We can still _enjoy_ this, right? It's just...”

 

 

“It's not you, it's me?” Jean-Eric joked softly, enjoying how Daniel's eyes crinkled at the edges as his palm shoved a little at the Dom's shoulder, unafraid to joke as they always did. Yet another good sign. Jean-Eric drew them closer.

 

 

“It's a big decision. You shouldn't rush it but know that if you wanted to move to another team? I would want what is best for you, as any Dom should.”

 

 

Daniel let out a breath and nodded, pressing closer, needing the contact. Jean-Eric let him lie down again, feeling Daniel swallow tendrils of anxiety, tendrils that he'd probably never given voice to before. But he had been bracingly honest with Jean-Eric, admitting something so personal and fearful. That meant something.

 

 

*

 

 

They slept peacefully and in the morning, they both squeezed into Jean-Eric's too-small shower, sharing long languid kisses before Daniel knelt on slippery cracked tiles and sucked down Jean-Eric's cock again. Jean-Eric pulled at Daniel's hair and growled out his release. At his word, Daniel came untouched.

 

 

Once the sub was standing up again, they stared at each other, intense and hungry, until Jean-Eric directed him out into the bathroom where decent towels awaited them. He wrapped one around Daniel, enjoying Daniel's happy compliance, how easily he gave himself over in the after-care. Jean-Eric always enjoyed this, he liked seeing how blissed-out a sub was, knowing that he had caused it.

 

 

He offered Daniel some of his clothes and Daniel accepted them with a funny smile.

 

 

“Marking your territory, Vergne?”

 

 

Jean-Eric immediately tugged him close and nosed at Daniel's neck before choosing a spot to bite and suck a vivid mark. Daniel looked more than faintly dazed when Jean-Eric pulled back, smirking.

 

 

“ _That_ was marking my territory.”

 

 

Daniel looked extremely happy about that, then his expression flashed with guilt. “I'm...God, I'm being a real shithead, aren't I? I want you, this, but...”

 

 

Jean-Eric made a tutting noise and slid easily into Daniel's personal space, encouraging him to rest his head on Jean-Eric's shoulder. After a few moments, the tension slowly began to leech out of Daniel and his hands clutched at Jean-Eric. Jean-Eric smiled and kissed near Daniel's eyebrow.

 

 

“A big step, remember? I know what I want, but I think about this for a long time. Talk to who you need to, and always, you can talk to me.”

 

 

Daniel kissed Jean-Eric's neck and grinned against the skin there. “Even if I keep beating you at Fifa?”

 

 

Jean-Eric squeezed him a little tighter. “If I had more time to practice...”

 

 

“Oh, sure, keep telling yourself that, mate.”

 

 

*

 

 

The next few days were a little distracting but Jean-Eric made sure to attend all the practice sessions he was scheduled for, all the press and seat fittings and the corporate sponsor events. His personal life would not affect his professional one, and often Daniel was there to tuck himself close, to sigh happily at Jean-Eric's touch, to fetch him food and water, and to joke about how much faster he was than the Dom on track. Jean-Eric left several more marks on the submissive's neck.

 

 

Mark laughed as Daniel and Fernando stood in line for food. “Gone a bit carnivorous on him, haven't you?”

 

 

Jean-Eric didn't take any offence. “One taste is not enough.”

 

 

Mark nodded nostalgically. “Yeah, I always went back for more too.”

 

 

Jean-Eric arched an eyebrow, trying to shove down the possessive anger that he could feel tensing his limbs. Mark had Dommed Daniel, not such a surprise – they were good friends, Daniel clearly trusted him and when he needed to submit, a good friend and good Dom such as Mark was the obvious choice.

 

 

“Before Fernando,” Mark told him. “Dan's got a good head on his shoulders, you know? Never expects claiming, not even after a few good sessions.”

 

 

Jean-Eric tried not to frown, but he could see why Mark would view such a thing as a positive – most Doms wanted to enjoy a submissive without any expectations, just wanting a good time, and submissives often wanted the same. Of course, there were always some who were looking for more, which could make things difficult if the Dom didn't have the same inclination.

 

 

“Ah,” Mark sounded like he'd realised something, as Fernando and Daniel started to make their way over. “So that's the way it is. Good luck to you, mate, he's always been a closed account on that subject.”

 

 

Jean-Eric inclined his head. “I will wait.”

 

 

“I'd say you'd be waiting forever but I reckon you've got the best shot. The way he looks at you, it's pretty golden.”

 

 

From someone who knew Daniel so well, such encouragement was heartening. Daniel slid a loaded tray down in front of Jean-Eric. The Dom brushed a curl away from Daniel's face and indicated for him to sit close. Daniel didn't fight back a wide smile and immediately tucked himself in to Jean-Eric's side. Everything felt better with Daniel nearby, whether they were arguing about lap-times or playing computer games or just eating like this.

 

 

“Good choices,” Jean-Eric told the submissive, approving of what Daniel had chosen for their lunch, following Jean-Eric's instructions of something chicken with salad.

 

 

Daniel's grin widened even wider and he happily accepted the forkful of chicken that Jean-Eric held out for him. Fernando was talking quietly to Mark with an adoring smile tugging at his lips, the leather wrist cuffs and silver charm necklace that Mark had bought for him on obvious display. Mark had an arm around his submissive's shoulders; they looked so relaxed and comfortable together.

 

 

Jean-Eric wanted that. He wasn't a fool, he knew that a relationship between a Dom and their claimed submissive took hard work and was rarely always easy. But he wanted to claim Daniel with a heat that made him pause, he had known for a while that he wanted Daniel, but now when the possibility was so tantalisingly close...the feeling was so strong.

 

 

Daniel turned a questioning look towards him, clearly feeling Jean-Eric's tension. Jean-Eric didn't have the words, not here in public and not when Daniel was working through some issues himself, so he kissed the submissive instead, all of his desire poured into the action. Daniel smiled into it, his mouth easily opening and a slight groan escaping. Jean-Eric smiled too, if this was all he got with Daniel, he would enjoy it.

 

 

*

 

 

A few short days later, Jean-Eric opened the door of his flat to find Daniel there, fist raised to knock. Jean-Eric grinned and lifted an inquisitive eyebrow, pleased to see the submissive. They'd seen each other at the garage and at the track, in meetings, and when Daniel needed to submit and Jean-Eric needed to work out his own mental kinks. They were good together, they were friends and they were good together.

 

 

Jean-Eric's parents had listened to him talk about it only the previously night. His father had sounded pleased. “It's what to look for.”

 

 

Jean-Eric hadn't been able to avoid asking the question. “And if he decides he doesn't want it?”

 

 

“You will wait,” Jean-Eric's mother had replied, sounding sure. “You will wait and maybe you will find another submissive who can fill that place inside of you. This isn't an ending.”

 

 

It had made sense and Jean-Eric had nodded, even if something inside of him had tugged painfully at the thought of not claiming Daniel. He'd waited so long already. But now, now it was Daniel's turn to work out what he wanted, what he would be able to allow himself to have. And Jean-Eric would give that to him, even if it hurt to do so, because he wasn't going to be the kind of Dom that cared only for their own desires, not when that could mean pushing a submissive into the opposite of what they needed.

 

 

Daniel was smiling too, the smaller softer smile that the press didn't get to see. It made Jean-Eric reach out for him, a moment later Daniel was wrapped up in Jean-Eric's arms, his head pressed to Jean-Eric's chest. He was shaking a little but it didn't feel like hysteria or panic. So Jean-Eric waited him a while, and was just about to tell Daniel to reveal what was wrong when Daniel spoke instead.

 

 

“This is kind of freaking me out.”

 

 

Jean-Eric smoothed a hand through Daniel's hair and walked them back into his flat, kicking the door shut after. They stood in the cramped hallway, Daniel holding onto him, Jean-Eric soaking him in. It felt good; it felt like it could be positive. Jean-Eric knew what Daniel was like, how easily he smiled and how cheerful he usually was. Jean-Eric doubted that many Doms had ever seen Daniel like this.

 

 

Eventually, Daniel raised his head, wearing a determination that sent a thrill down Jean-Eric's spine.

 

 

“Ask me, please.”

 

 

Jean-Eric smiled slowly, sparks of heat and rejoicing burning through him, and raised a hand to cup Daniel's face. “Be mine.”

 

 

Daniel's eyes sparkled and his fingers tightened in Jean-Eric's shirt. He leaned into Jean-Eric's touch as he nodded. “Yes. God, yes, please.”

 

 

Jean-Eric kissed him with a fervour and triumph and need that had Daniel moaning beautifully and obscenely. They lost themselves in each other until Jean-Eric slowed the kiss right down. He found that he couldn’t stop smiling, that he couldn't stop stroking Daniel's face. His mother would say 'I told you so' many times when he gave her the news.

 

 

Jean-Eric kissed Daniel once more, light, chaste, and meaningful. “Your freaking out is fun.”

 

 

Daniel laughed and nuzzled closer, clearly revelling in the touch, slightly giddy from his decision. “Ah, you say that now...”

 

 

Jean-Eric firmly lifted Daniel's chin, seeing the fear skittering under the submissive's expression. “Whichever team is best for you, I will support you.”

 

 

Daniel swallowed, looked a little overwhelmed again, but nodded. “I...Jev, God, this is, I actually dreamt about this a few times, and it was always you. But I figured it'd never happen and that that was probably for the best, so there's going to be a _lot_ of freaking out.”

 

 

It was Jean-Eric's turn to nod. Daniel's thoughts were opposite and confused but he had decided what he wanted, that his desire to be claimed was stronger than his fear of it. He had decided that Jean-Eric was a choice that he wanted long-term, that was a strengthening thought. Jean-Eric pressed kisses to Daniel's cheekbones before alighting on his mouth again.

 

 

“You can freak out with me. If you don't say anything, it's harder for me to help.” He squeezed a hand hard at Daniel's hip. “If you keep things silent, there will be punishment.”

 

 

Daniel nodded. “That's...yeah, I need that. Thank you, sir.”

 

 

Jean-Eric ran his thumb along Daniel's Toro Rosso collar. It gleamed dully. “It's a first claiming for both of us, there will be mistakes, but there will be honesty and hard work as well and we will reward ourselves.”

 

 

Daniel's smile turned sly and filthy and Jean-Eric pressed fingers to that expression, slipping them into Daniel's warm eager mouth. Daniel sucked on the digits enthusiastically until Jean-Eric began tugging him purposefully towards the bedroom. He turned towards the dresser, saying over his shoulder.

 

 

“Take your jacket off, and kneel.”

 

 

He heard the rustle of fabric and smiled as he retrieved a box from under a couple of sweaters. He had bought a collar with Daniel in mind after talking to Franz and getting Daniel's neck measurement from the Toro Rosso office. That was how strongly he'd felt about claiming the submissive. Daniel's eyes widened when Jean-Eric turned around and opened the box, revealing a wide black leather collar with a few silver details and one flash of red and blue, to show team loyalty. It was simple but it was exactly what Jean-Eric wanted to see around Daniel's neck.

 

 

He laid his fingers on the Toro Rosso collar and paused, looking at Daniel, giving him a chance to change his mind, but Daniel just smiled, encouraging and unflinching. Warmth flooded Jean-Eric and he carefully unlatched the team collar, gently pulling it free. Daniel let out a breath, a little shaken.

 

 

“Wow, that feels really wrong.”

 

 

He'd probably worn a family collar until he was eighteen and then, well, Jean-Eric remembered him wearing team collars during their junior racing years. This was the first time that Daniel was taking on a personal collar; he was trusting himself to a single person. He was trusting Jean-Eric, despite his fears.

 

 

Jean-Eric slid the collar carefully around Daniel's neck, checking until Daniel nodded at the comfort of the fit. The snap of the clasp sounded so loud. Jean-Eric stroked the collar, liking the feel of leather against Daniel's skin. Daniel's breaths were shaky but he looked happy.

 

 

Jean-Eric sat down on the bed and held out an arm. Daniel laid his head against Jean-Eric's thigh and breathed in silence while Jean-Eric sent a message to Franz to let him know that the claiming had taken place – Franz would need to tell Red Bull and Toro Rosso would need to arrange their PR statement etc. Jean-Eric was pretty sure that Franz had already drafted everything anyway, just in case.

 

 

Daniel nuzzled his cheek against the denim of Jean-Eric's jeans, making a contented-sounding noise. Jean-Eric smiled, he had such plans for Daniel and he wanted at a very deep level for Daniel to be happy. This felt...it had snuck up on Jean-Eric, the depth of what he felt for Daniel. He had always enjoyed the sub's company and had always felt drawn to him but it wasn't until Jean-Eric had Dommed other submissives and had laid eyes on an older Daniel that he'd realised that his feelings were not just an itch to be scratched, that it was serious and strong.

 

 

Yes, Jean-Eric really wanted this. He was young, yes, but younger Doms had made claims and many of those relationships had lasted. Jean-Eric wanted the same for this one.

 

 

If Daniel moved on to a different team, then Jean-Eric would find a way for them to be together. F1 Management always took care of the couples amongst their teams, wanting to nurture such relationships. It was a good industry to work in for that reason. Doms and subs knew that they were valued and that their relationships would never be seen as a hindrance.

 

 

“Jev?”

 

 

Jean-Eric glanced down at Daniel, at how happy he looked. “Not feeling so wrong?”

 

 

Daniel's smile was almost a beam. It made Jean-Eric's smile wider too. “Pretty fucking right, actually.”

 

 

Jean-Eric silently agreed, his hands couldn’t stop playing with the sub's collar. It looked so good around Daniel’s neck. Jean-Eric swiftly stripped off his t-shirt and shoved down his jeans, wanting to be a lot closer.

 

 

“Clothes off.”

 

 

“Rewarding ourselves already, sir?”

 

 

Jean-Eric’s grin matched Daniel’s as he squeezed a handful of Daniel’s thigh. “If you behave.”

 

 

Daniel’s eyes lit up and he quickly skinned off his clothing, only his collar remaining. He looked exactly like something out of Jean-Eric’s wet dreams. He motioned for Daniel to lie back and immediately blanketed the submissive, enjoying the press of their bodies together. Daniel let out a punched-out breath.

 

 

Jean-Eric trailed a finger down Daniel’s cheek. This was important and they still had a lot to sort out. “We will not move in together.”

 

 

Daniel looked surprised so Jean-Eric continued. “You should have your space. We want this to last, we take some parts slow.”

 

 

Daniel thrust his hips up, his cock already hard and wanting. “But not these parts, right?”

 

 

Jean-Eric bent down to nip at Daniel’s lips. “Right.”

 

 

He slid warm hands down Daniel’s body and drew patterns across Daniel’s thighs, teasing and sure. Daniel whimpered in frustration, pouring his feelings into kissing Jean-Eric until they were both breathless. Daniel was flushed and his eyes were dark and liquid, pleading and needy. Jean-Eric stretched a hand over to the bedside unit to retrieve supplies, wasting little time in slicking up his fingers and pressing one between Daniel’s thighs. Daniel sounded incredibly blissed out at the invasion, his hips moving encouragingly, his body taking eagerly. Jean-Eric kissed compliments across Daniel’s skin and then stilled Daniel’s hips, just for a little while, to see the build-up in Daniel’s expression. Daniel chewed on his bottom lip but didn’t complain.

 

 

“ _Tres beau_ ,” Jean-Eric told him, enjoying the view he was getting of Daniel’s face contorting with pleasure and impatience.

 

 

Daniel moaned, a noise that got louder when Jean-Eric pressed in a couple more fingers in quick succession. Somehow, Daniel kept his hips still, but the rest of his body vibrated with need and desire. Jean-Eric ran his free fingers across Daniel’s lips, Daniel felt almost ready. The collar looked so perfect on him. Jean-Eric pressed a biting kiss near one side of it, enjoying how Daniel’s voice rose higher.

 

 

“I’m gonna look _mauled_ ,” Daniel gasped out, with considerable relish.

 

 

In response, Jean-Eric sank his teeth in a little more and then pulled away, withdrawing his fingers also. Daniel whined his displeasure but watched eagerly as Jean-Eric slicked himself up and slid on a condom. He immediately positioned himself between Daniel’s legs, hoisting one up to rest against his shoulder. Daniel’s eyes shone.

 

 

Without his gaze leaving Daniel’s face once, Jean-Eric began pressing his cock in, going slow, just to see the change in Daniel’s expression. Daniel was holding himself as still as possible, his teeth deep in his bottom lip, sweat beading at his forehead, but his eyes were openly adoring and dark with want and were locked onto Jean-Eric.

 

 

Jean-Eric took a breath and began thrusting, heat and pleasure swamping him at seeing how desperate Daniel was. It was a gorgeous sight. Jean-Eric murmured in French, watching as Daniel's body twitched harder, the sub fighting the desire to move because he hadn't yet been told that he could. Once Jean-Eric’s hips were rolling hard, he pressed a hand to Daniel’s neck, to the collar there and to the fresh marks that his teeth had made.

 

 

“Move.”

 

 

Daniel jerked into motion, his body greedily thrusting up to meet Jean-Eric’s. Both of them were breathing heavily, their movements becoming faster and rougher. Jean-Eric scraped teeth along Daniel’s neck and spoke hotly into his ear.

 

 

“Just from my cock, now.”

 

 

Daniel’s movement went up a notch and within a few short moments he was coming. Jean-Eric went up onto his haunches, bringing a pliant Daniel into an even more folded position, and pounded into him, letting out a hoarse cursing sound when he finally reached his release. Trying to catch his breath, he sagged, dropping down to lie on top of Daniel once more, sticky and sated. Daniel nosed at him, grinning tiredly.

 

 

“ _Definitely_ worth waiting for.”

 

 

Jean-Eric quirked an eyebrow at him. “No more dreams?”

 

 

“Well, I still dream about breaking into the top five on race day, and you probably dream about beating me on track and at Fifa so…”

 

 

Daniel’s sentence collapsed into laughter as Jean-Eric dug his fingers into Daniel’s sides. Daniel tried to fight him off and Jean-Eric couldn’t help smiling, at what a good submissive Daniel was, at how strong his personality stayed at the same time. He knew where the lines were and trusted that if he got it wrong, Jean-Eric would correct him in the most suitable way.

 

 

Daniel curled up against Jean-Eric and sighed happily, then his face split into a grin. “Wow, it _really_ stinks in here. And the sheets…your cleaner is going to hate you.”

 

 

“I will say you cannot control yourself.”

 

 

Daniel poked a finger at Jean-Eric’s ribs. “Hey, I just displayed superb control, thanks. Fuck, you didn’t make it easy.”

 

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

 

Daniel’s poking stopped at Jean-Eric’s pointed words and he nuzzled into the Dom, a simple trusting loving gesture that warmed Jean-Eric’s heart. He drew up Daniel’s hand and kissed each finger, his tongue flickering to caress the skin. Daniel’s smile glowed with affection. For now, the fear was pushed back. They had a good foundation to build on and they would work together and try so hard for each other.

 

 

Jean-Eric’s hand strayed again to Daniel’s collar. “If you have concerns, we talk. We fix what we can together. But if you are truly unhappy with being claimed, I will release you, a last resort, if it is best for you.”

 

 

Daniel’s gaze searched him thoroughly and he nodded slowly at whatever he saw. His hand joined Jean-Eric’s at the collar.

 

 

“I don’t want that to happen.” His mouth twisted unhappily. “But it’s awesome that you’d do that for me.”

 

 

Jean-Eric squeezed their intertwined fingers. “I don’t want it either. I want you, for a long rewarding time.”

 

 

Daniel smiled, sweetly and hopefully, and allowed himself to relax in Jean-Eric’s arms. He would have his flat and Jean-Eric would have his and hopefully, when Daniel did not feel as though it would constrict him, they would have a flat together. They would share many things; Daniel hopefully would trust Jean-Eric with more and more of his life outside the bedroom. Jean-Eric wanted that, he wanted it enough to keep on waiting. He had waited so long already, but he could wait again. He had found that it was worth it.

 

 

He planned on making every day just as worthy for Daniel.

 

 

_-the end_


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

_“Now since the season began a few weeks ago, the paddock has been rife with the usual gossip about the drivers' lives, on and off track. One story that's gotten a lot of attention is that of Daniel Ricciardo and Jean-Eric Vergne, the Toro Rosso teammates whose relationship status has undergone a significant change since the end of last season. Lee MacKenzie sat down with Daniel to find out more...”_

**Lee** : Daniel, as we start this new season, how aware are you of the fact that you're one of only a few submissive drivers racing this year? Is it something that affects you at all?

 

 

**Daniel** : Ummm, not really. I mean, I get asked about it a lot, but the team has never treated me any differently to the Dom drivers so I've never felt like there's a difference at all. My dynamic doesn't affect how I drive, it doesn't make me hesitant to overtake or challenge the Dom drivers on track so no, I don't think it affects me out there.

 

 

**Lee** : There's been a bit of an increase in submissive world champions over the years, most recently Sebastian Vettel who seems to thrive out there.

 

 

**Daniel** : Yeah, Seb and I have a very similar mindset. We just go out and drive, all that matters is the racing, not who you're up against or what their dynamic might be. Everyone's equal on track.

 

 

**Lee:** In some sports, you know, there's on-going arguments about whether submissives should be allowed to compete at all, the argument being that they can’t really handle the pressure or the physical contact. Is that something that comes up in motorsport?

 

 

**Daniel** : Not a lot, in my experience. Even when I was karting, everybody competed together, you know, there weren't separate classes for subs or anything like that. My parents told me later that back then some people were campaigning against subs being included in the sport but my parents always believed that if I wanted it enough, then I should have as much chance as any Dom. I owe them a lot.

 

 

**Lee** : You and Jean-Eric Vergne met at quite a young age. What was he like back then?

 

 

**Daniel** : (grinning) Oh man, I remember he was pretty quiet and intense. (laughs) I'm doing nothing for his image, am I? Seriously though, he kept to himself and I realised later that the reason he was so quiet was because at that time, he was still getting comfortable speaking English. I always thought he spoke it really well but I think that when something's your second language, you're always a bit self-conscious that you're not getting it right or that people are feeling sorry for you or laughing and he wanted to be taken seriously.

 

 

**Lee** : So is that why we don't hear you speaking French then?

 

 

**Daniel** : (laughing) Oh, my French is pretty terrible. Jev is trying to teach me but I really suck. I think my accent makes it all sound completely wrong.

 

 

**Lee** : Were you friends back then?

 

 

**Daniel** : Not really. I mean, we knew each other, I thought he was a good driver and maybe he thought the same thing about me, but we didn't really hang out together. Our parents always got on well, which was probably a good indicator now I think about it. At that age, when things are starting to get serious racing-wise, it's not a great idea to be best mates with your rivals.

 

 

**Lee** : You became teammates at Red Bull Juniors.

 

 

**Daniel** : Yes, and I know what you're going to say, because everyone's been assuming it.

 

 

**Lee** : Go on then.

 

 

**Daniel** : What, answer my own question? (laughs) Okay, so this (taps a finger to his collar) is not the rekindling of an old relationship. Back in the juniors we were just friends.

 

 

**Lee** : Some people say that certain teams, like Red Bull, have rules against teammates dating.

 

 

**Daniel** : That's not true at all, at least not at Red Bull. I don't know about any other team. Look, we were pretty young back then and both of us were really focused on being the best. We didn't have time for anything like a relationship.

 

 

**Lee** : So how did this come about? You and Jean-Eric have been quite low-key about the whole thing.

 

 

**Daniel** : Well, some things don't change – the racing always comes first. When we ended up on the same team here, we'd both grown up a lot and honestly, I had a lot to think about, trying to make a good impression, you know, and I assumed that Jean-Eric wasn't interested anyway, which made working together as teammates a lot easier. So Jev and I got to be good friends and then a few months back, he let me know that he actually was interested and we took it from there.

 

 

**Lee** : Ah, so _you_ had an interest already?

 

 

**Daniel** : (smiling) Wow, how can I say this without totally embarrassing myself? Yeah, okay, I definitely had a secret interest but like I said, he didn't ever make a move and I didn't want to upset the good team dynamic that we'd built so I didn't say anything either. He told me that he wanted to be sure that we could function as teammates first before he brought that up so he had an interest too, he was just playing the long game I guess (laughs).

 

 

**Lee** : Do you regret that he didn't make a move earlier? Because you seem to be placing a little higher on the grid now and...

 

 

**Daniel** : You have no idea how good that is going to be for his ego! No, look, I have no problem with how our first year at Toro Rosso went, we got comfortable as a unit, we got to concentrate totally on racing, neither of us were unhappy, okay? No complaints.

 

 

**Lee** : And clearly Toro Rosso weren't unhappy either, because you're both racing for them again this year.

 

 

**Daniel** : Right, exactly.

 

 

**Lee** : And that was when things changed.

 

 

**Daniel** : Yep, for the better. Jev's pretty pragmatic so he had it all worked out in his head. He was unbelievably patient with me when I was still figuring things out and here we are. Still no complaints (laughs).

 

 

**Lee** : This is a first claiming for both of you, how difficult is it to be finding your feet with that when you're in such a constant media spotlight?

 

 

**Daniel** : Pretty difficult, yeah. I mean, there's always a lot of attention on anyone in the public eye who's part of a claiming. We're actually pretty lucky, we're not suffering nearly as much attention as Mark and Fernando or Sebastian and Jenson did when their claimings went public. Having seen that happen, I don't feel like we've got that much to complain about really. Toro Rosso have been nothing but supportive and have really helped us deal with the whole media circus.

 

 

**Lee** : Well, from the race results alone, I'd say being claimed agrees with you.

 

 

**Daniel:** Thank you. That's something else for Jev's ego! No, we're both very happy so...

 

 

**Lee** : Have you any thoughts about how this will affect where you go in the future? Would you refuse offers, for example, if a team is based very far from where Jean-Eric is?

 

 

**Daniel** : We've only just started this season and you're already asking about the next one! (laughs). We're trying to take each day as it comes, you know? Of course, my relationship with Jev will seriously be taken into consideration whenever I make decisions about the future, and he'll consider me when he's thinking about his future too, because hopefully they're pretty much combined from now on.

 

 

**Lee** : So if one of you got promoted up to Red Bull...

 

 

**Daniel** : Oh, I'd be nothing but happy for him and I know he'd feel the same way if it was me. Both of us want to work with the best teams and of course racing for Toro Rosso hopefully means that we'll both end up at Red Bull one day. That's not to say that if one of us gets there before the other that there won't be a lot of bragging, because there will be (laughs).

 

 

**Lee** : Do you not worry about how a claiming could affect your career? I know some sports stars have come out in the press to talk about this recently and I was wondering if...?

 

 

**Daniel** : Look, we've all read those articles, yeah? And it doesn't just happen in sports, it's sadly not that uncommon, in all walks of life, for a Dom to, intentionally or otherwise, damage their sub's career by concentrating on their own instead or just by being selfish. I mean, sure, I can understand, for example, not wanting to up sticks and move your whole life halfway across the globe, that's a big ask. But I think that a good Dom will be aware of what their sub needs and so will maybe sacrifice personally for that, just like a submissive will sacrifice personally for their Dom, if they're able to. Of course that stuff plays on your mind when you're offered a claiming, you know, is this person going to support me all the way? And can I completely, sacrifically, support them in return? I've always wanted to race, ever since I was a little kid, and I'm in the big leagues now and I don't want anything to negatively affect that.

 

 

**Lee** : Do you think that's why so many sports stars and musicians and singers end up dating people in the same industry? Because they'll understand the difficulties and choices it entails better than somebody outside of it all?

 

 

**Daniel** : Oh yeah, definitely, there's a lot of truth to that. Who better to understand why you want to uproot your entire life or work long weekends or why you're not gonna make it to a family occasion? I think that's why the claimings between Mark and Fernando, and Sebastian and Jenson, for example, have been so strong, they know what's important in this business and so the Doms have a much better understanding of what the subs need and vice versa.

 

 

**Lee** : So you'd move for Jean-Eric?

 

 

**Daniel** : (grins) I guess we'll find out, won't we?


End file.
